


The Rebellion

by RockNRollGospels214



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, the sovereign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNRollGospels214/pseuds/RockNRollGospels214
Summary: The Sovereign design each of their people genetically before growing them into fully formed beings. For generations, each Sovereign has been perfect, and crafted to be exactly the same. All except for you.





	1. The Sovereign, The Council, The Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was just an idea I got after seeing Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, which, was AMAZING. The fic should only end up being about 3-4 chapters, but I'll have to see where things go once I get a plot finalized. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Today was going to be the birthday for three new members of the Sovereign. They had grown for nine months, and were now ready to emerge from their birth capsules. 

 

Ayesha opened the first one. 

 

“He’s perfect. He shall be named Aasim.” 

 

The second. 

 

“What a beautiful child, strong too. She shall be named Alexandra.” 

 

Finally, the third.

 

She lifted the child from the crib, looking down in confusion when the baby did not have golden eyes. 

 

“I don’t understand. Her eyes-” 

 

“It must’ve been a mistake in the creation process, your highness.” One man spoke up.

 

“What do we do with it? She is not like us. She is not welcome here.” Ayesha was appalled by the baby. The first flawed child in the millions that had been born under the new birth right.

 

“We do not know what her brain holds. Perhaps her eyes are her only flaw.” One of the men spoke up. “It is wrong to kill a newborn child, my lady. Even you know that.” 

 

“Fine. We will give her a chance.” Ayesha began. “But if she rebels in the slightest of ways when she comes of age-” 

 

“She will be dead.” 

 

Ayesha looked down at the child again. “Her name shall be Y/N. May the gods be with her.” 

 

***

 

As you grew, Ayesha and the rest of the council were soon pleased to see that you were one of the most efficient soldiers on the field. You were fast, and smart, better than even some of their greatest. 

 

However, the other young Sovereign made fun of you constantly. Mostly for your eyes. 

 

_ “You’ll never be on the force, you aren’t like us.”  _

 

_ “Can you even see right?”  _

 

_ “Why are your eyes so weird?”  _

 

_ “You are so dumb.”  _

 

_ “What a loser.”  _

 

_ “She’s different. I don’t like her.”  _

 

You only had one friend, Aasim. He was one of the only one of the young Sovereign who had a heart, and didn’t see you as different because of your eyes. He was also instantly drawn to you because you were both born on the same day. That connection was something that couldn’t be broken.

 

When you were twelve they crowned you as the highest in your class, and you got to graduate from training early. Aasim was the only one who was happy for you. 

 

The other born on the same day as you and Aasim, Alexandra, was furious. 

 

_ “Why does she get to graduate early?! I’m just as good as her! I’m better than her!”  _

 

_ “Alexandra, you need to calm down.”  _

 

_ “No! This isn’t fair!”  _

 

_ “Respect the council’s decision or you will lose any chance you ever had of being on the force!” Ayesha boomed.  _

 

_ Alexandra fell silent. “Yes, my queen.”  _

 

The others were mostly jealous, but this change in social status had caused them to stop bullying you. You enjoyed that. 

 

You continued to train for the force but with higher level Sovereign. You didn’t think things could get any better. 

 

All seemed perfect until you got a little older. By the time you were 16, you began to learn more about the way the Sovereign did things. 

You didn’t like the way they killed their enemies, or payed other people to do dirty jobs for them. 

 

You didn’t agree with the way they created everyone to be exactly the same. You were different, and it caused no harm. You were better than some of the others. Diversity would do the Sovereign some good, would it not?

 

You hated the way they treated everyone. You were basically a number, except they were kind enough to give actual names upon birth. But there was no love, no families, no true homes or happiness. Everyone grew up on their own in their own pods, learning by listening to the orders that came from the council. 

 

And the biggest rule of all that you hated, was rule number one: “ _ Anyone who disobeys the council, or Sovereign law, will be punished by death. _ ”

 

You kept to yourself about the way you felt. You didn’t even trust Aasim, because if they ever needed answers they could just interrogate him. And he was just like the rest of them, he submitted to the council like it was his birthright. The more depressing truth was that it actually was, the submissiveness to follow the council was probably a gene all on it’s own.

 

When you turned 18, Aasim was the only one who celebrated with you.

 

_ “To Y/N, the only girl who’s stuck by my side all these years.” Aasim smiled, raising his glass to the air. The both of you sat outside and gazed at the stars and seven moons circling your planet.  _

 

_ “Thanks, Aasim. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”  _

 

_ “You say that like you’re saying goodbye to me. Are you done with me now?” He teased.  _

 

_ “No, no, you know what I meant.” You hit him playfully. After the silence returned, you decided to speak up. “Aasim?”  _

 

_ “Yes, Y/N?”  _

 

_ “How do you feel about love?”  _

 

_ “What do you mean?”  _

 

_ “Love, the feeling? To love somebody, or something? Do you feel that at all?”  _

 

_ “No, not really. I don’t believe in love. None of us do. Why do you ask?”  _

 

_ “Right, of course. I was just curious.”  _

 

_ “Why, do you feel it?”  _

 

_ “Me? No, no. Never. I-”  _

 

_ “You’re lying, aren’t you?” Aasim questioned.  _

 

_ “No, I’m not.” You clenched your jaw, keeping steady eye contact with him.  _

 

_ “Then why would you ask such a ridiculous question?”  _

 

_ You took a deep breath. You might as well just spit it out. “Because I love you, Aasim. You’re the only person that matters to me here. We’ve been together since we were born and I wouldn’t be able to live without you.”  _

 

_ “How can you feel such a thing?” He looked at your eyes. “It’s because you’re different, isn’t it?”  _

 

_ That hurt.  _

 

_ He quickly tried to fix himself. “Y/N, I didn’t mean it like that, you know what I meant. Your difference is no bad thing. I just believe it may be the source of such odd feelings.”  _

 

_ “Yeah, probably. Just forget I said anything.”  _

 

_ “No, I’ll remember what you said. And even though I cannot feel love in return, I am flattered by it.”  _

 

_ “Thanks.” You smiled. You looked up at the stars, the light highlighting your gold skin and making your eyes twinkle in the night. Your eyes resembled the galaxies, with bursts of color and stars that shone in your irises.  _

 

_ There’s so much out there. There has to be a place that’s better than this. _

 

***

 

By the time you were 25, you were inducted into the force. You were a warrior for the Sovereign, one of the youngest. After your work on the team started, you were nearly losing your mind. You couldn’t take it anymore. You wanted to run away so badly, but your absence would be recognized too soon for you to be able to make it far enough away to escape the council, and the force. 

 

You resorted to journaling your thoughts. It was the only way you could sleep at night. Aasim just didn’t understand your way of thinking, but that wasn’t his fault. Nobody understood your way of thinking. 

Even though you were only sitting behind a screen when you were flying your craft and firing at enemies, it still pained you whenever you killed a target, regardless of their crime. 

 

The other members of the force would cheer and celebrate when a battle was won. How could they? How could they rejoice over bloodshed and manslaughter? It made you sick. 

 

Aasim even celebrated with them. It hurt you to see him do such things with the others. 

 

Alexandra and her friends would always give you a hard time about not joining in on the festivities when they would celebrate the victory of a battle. And each time, you had an excuse ready to fire at her. You refused to celebrate such acts. If it meant that they threw you out, you’d be glad to leave.

 

You wanted to leave more than anything in the entire world. 

 

But there was no way they would let you. Not when you were one of their top soldiers. 

 

Not to your knowledge, your name would come up more than once in most of the council meetings. 

 

“I see that our beloved Y/N has done an outstanding job as always.” Ayesha began. “How is the girl? I have not spoken to her in quite some time.” 

 

“She is well, your majesty. She is out best soldier on the field as of today.” 

 

“Wonderful. It looks like that second chance was worth it after all.” 

 

“Except there’s only one problem, ma’am.” 

 

“And what would that be?” 

 

“We found this in her pod, hidden rather well, but not well enough.” One of the council members said, sliding an old journal onto the table. 

 

“Why would you believe I would uptake interest in such an old, ratty object?”

 

“Y/N writes in it, your highness. Rather frequently, as a matter of fact.” 

 

“About what?” 

 

“Read it.” 

 

Ayesha took no hesitance in picking up the old book and flipping through the pages. In it were many passages written by Y/N, and her feelings towards the Sovereign and about many other things. Her muscles tensed as she read such foul words about the Sovereign. How could the girl disgrace them, after they let her live? 

 

“I’ve seen enough.” Ayesha boomed, slamming the book down. “I spoke too soon. And so the rebellion begins.” 


	2. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayesha asks you to stop an intruder, and Alexandra makes an interesting discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the kudos and feedback on this story. It means a lot that people like this! Next chapter should be up soon. Enjoy!

Night no longer meant that you would sleep. Sleep seemed to be rare, something you only got when you were at ease. You were never at ease anymore. 

 

Your eyes drifted to the window in your pod, looking out into the night sky. You began to count the stars, because it was the only thing that ever calmed you down.

 

Not long into your counting, your pager began to buzz on your small coffee table. You listened, it buzzed three times. That meant there was an emergency. You were quick to get on your feet, and in seconds you had all of your necessities for combat and were out the door. 

 

***

Ayesha was waiting for you in headquarters, the wing where all of the pods were controlled for battle.

 

“Greetings, Y/N. I’ve called you because there’s an emergency out in the Anulax fields. There is an intruder nearby, and they will be here in a matter of minutes. I need you to stop them.” 

 

“Yes, my queen. Do I have permission to ask for backup?” 

 

“No.” Ayesha boomed. “You must do this alone.” 

 

You nodded before running off to the supply room to suit up. 

 

Ayesha spoke to herself barely above a whisper. “If they won’t let me kill you, I’ll just have to hope that someone else does it for me.” 

 

***

Outside, you hid in the shadows and waited for the intruder to arrive. You could see almost the entire field from your hiding place, and your hearing was one of your best senses. This guy would have to be highly trained to be able to sneak past you.

 

Suddenly, you heard a snap echo from somewhere. You scanned the premises, looking for any signs of intrusion. 

 

“Goodnight.” 

 

You turned, only to be hit hard with a cold, metal object. Your genetics gave you great resistance against pain, and you rarely felt it. Without even taking a glimpse at the intruder, you flung yourself at them. They had turned and began walking away, thinking you were unconscious. 

 

The intruder fought back. You still hadn’t gotten a clear shot of their face, only blue skin. As you dueled it out, you eventually found the chance to reach for your gun. The intruder dodged every shot you made, just coming right back to punch you in the gut. 

 

While you were down on the ground, you got the chance to speak to them. “Stand down, now.” You warned, rising to your feet to lunge yourself at them again. You got in quite a few good blows before they shook you off again, kicking and punching until you were a few feet away. 

 

“I don’t obey orders. I’m not a soldier.” She said. 

 

You got a clear look at her face. She was some sort of robot, her blue skin littered with pieces of metal and technology. One of her arms was completely metal, and she had no hair, which was odd for you to see. No Sovereign females were bald. It wasn’t in their genetics. 

 

“Clearly, soldiers don’t trespass.” You responded, going at her with a knife this time. 

 

You were able to inflict a few more wounds, but not enough to stop her. She continued to pound into you, having no mercy for you whatsoever. 

 

Eventually, you pinned her down and knocked her unconscious. You carried her motionless body back to Ayesha. 

 

She was shocked to see you with Nebula in your arms. 

 

“I captured the intruder, my queen. We must place her in confinement immediately. I do not know how long she will remain without her conscious.” 

 

“Of course. You know what to do. The council will be waiting for you at the cells.” Ayesha replied. She watched as you left, your skin still without wounds, in perfect condition. 

 

One of the council leaders walked in next. “She has single-handedly beaten a daughter of Thanos. Do you still wish to kill her?” 

 

“I do not know.” 

 

***

You were never rewarded for you work to capture the intruder, which you found rather odd. Aasim was intrigued by your story, and made you tell it to him over and over again. The council also never told you who the intruder was, or why she was after Anulax batteries. 

 

Although, you could figure the last part out on your own. Anulax batteries were not only worth a lot, but they were one of the strongest power sources in the entire galaxy. Different people were always trying to steal them, and they never had to bring the force into it either. 

 

Something was off.

 

The next day, you had to sit in on the intruder’s “trial”. The top members of the force sat in on every trial, so they would know the final sentence the criminal would be receiving. The intruder could be getting the death sentence, time in Sovereign prison, definitely some sort of punishment. Ayesha was no kind ruler by any means.

 

“Nebula, you have been found guilty of breaking and entering, destroying Sovereign property, and attempt to rob us of the Anulax power supply. You will be facing life in Sovereign prison, unless I decide to change my mind, which most likely will not happen.” 

 

The intruder looked over her shoulder at you with pure murder in her eyes. “Not for long.” She mumbled, looking back to Ayesha. “No one has ever kept me in imprisoned longer than three nights.” 

 

“I can assure you that escape from our cells is impossible.” Ayesha started at her coldly. “If that is all, take her away.” 

 

As two members of the council began to lead Nebula away, Ayesha turned to you. “Y/N, you will be Nebula’s personal prison guard. Please, follow them.” 

 

You nodded and obeyed. Aasim watched with confusion as you exited behind the other three. 

 

After the trial had been dismissed, Alexandra leaned over to Aasim, “How odd.” Aasim only looked at her. “I’m just saying, the council doesn’t usually give her this many jobs.” 

 

“Yes, I suppose it is rather odd.” Aasim responded. 

 

***

“I believe I owe you an apology.” Nebula spoke softly from her cell. You had been leaning against the wall outside, merely making sure she didn’t try and escape. 

 

“Apology accepted. I too apologize for doing this to you.” 

 

“I won’t be in here very long. I never am.” 

 

“I believe that you underestimate us here.” 

 

She scoffed. “Please. This is nothing.” 

 

“The Sovereign is one of the strongest societies in the galaxy.” 

 

“That’s because you’re all fake.” 

 

Nebula’s words hit you deep. She continued, “Except for you. You’re different.” 

 

“I am no different than those who sentenced you to this cell.” You spat coldly. 

 

“I think that you are, you just need a rude awakening to realize it.” 

 

“A member of the force is to have no conversation with a prisoner.” You said, reciting one of the many rules you had to memorize upon your induction.

 

“Have it your way. I’ll be here if you get lonely, but not for long.” 

 

***

“Your majesty, I’m seeing signs of another life form approaching us.” Alexandra called from her station. Ayesha walked over to her. 

 

“Show me.” 

 

Alexandra fiddled with buttons and touchscreens until the screen showed a large life form heading straight towards The Sovereign. 

 

Ayesha watched it closely. “Can you identify its form?” 

 

“I only see that it is a life form, it’s mass is 362.9 kilograms, and that it’s path of travel is directed at us, my queen.” 

 

“Monitor it. Let me know if it continues to get closer.” 

 

“Yes, my lady.” 

Ayesha walked out to the main hall only to see two members of the council having a rather hushed conversation. “What are you speaking of?” 

 

The two golden men froze. “Business, madam.” 

 

“I do not believe that.” 

 

“It is about Y/N, your highness. We do not agree with the way you are treating her.” 

 

“How is that?” 

 

The other man spoke up. “She captured Nebula on her own accord, no other creature in the galaxy has done that except for-” 

 

“Thanos, I am well aware.” Ayesha snapped.

 

“And her sister, Gamora.” The one man added.

 

“A sister? I was unaware of this relation. Where is this Gamora now?” 

 

“She is with the Guardians of the Galaxy.” The other man spoke up again. 

 

“Ah, that she is a Guardian. I remember now.” Ayesha sighed. “Interesting. We may have a valuable opportunity in our hands, gentlemen.” 

 

The two men looked at each other questioningly. 

 

Ayesha continued, “I will see you later at the council meeting, yes?” 

 

“Yes, my queen.” They responded simultaneously. 

 

“Good. Carry on, gentlemen.” Ayesha walked away. 

 

***

Late on into the night, Alexandra studied the travel patterns of the life form she noticed earlier. She didn’t want to walk away and risk the chance of losing its coordinates. 

 

Aasim walked in, surprised to see that Alexandra was still at her station. “Alexandra, what are you still doing here?” 

 

“Working. And what brings you here so late, Aasim?” 

 

“I forgot my pager on my desk.” He responded, walking over to his station. “Now tell me, does working classify as trying to impress Ayesha, or adding in the extra hours for your resume?” 

 

“Hilarious, Aasim.” Alexandra scoffed, turning in her chair. “I’m watching a life form. It seems to be circling The Sovereign and I fear that it will fly in for an attack.” 

 

“Circling?” 

 

“Come here.” 

 

Aasim walked over to Alexandra and leaned over her shoulder to look at the map on the screen. “What is it?” 

 

“I have no idea. I just know that it’s a life form, and it’s mass is 362.9 kilograms. It’s flight patterns are so odd, it just keeps making the same ones over and over again, and-” 

 

“Do you know which direction it came from?” Aasim asked, the worry in his voice present.

 

“Northeast, why?” 

 

“Oh no,” Aasim whispered. 

 

“What?” Alexandra asked. 

 

“There’s only one creature that could be that large in these parts, especially if it came from the northern end of the galaxy.” 

 

“What is it?” 

  
“I believe we have an Abilisk on our hands.” 


	3. The Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All goes wrong when some Anulax batteries go missing.

Alexandra and Aasim notified Ayesha first thing in the morning of the their discovery. 

 

“Aasim, how sure are you of this?” Ayesha questioned. 

 

“I’m absolutely positive, my queen.” 

 

“I see.” She turned away from the station to face them. “I will notify the council immediately, and we will discuss a solution. Thank you for your hard work, Alexandra. I will remember this deed which you have done.” 

 

Alexandra nodded. 

 

“Thank you for your assistance as well, Aasim.” 

 

Ayesha left, and the two waited until she was through the door to drop their posture. 

 

“I’m worried, what if this thing attacks the planet?” 

 

“They’re going to work out a procedure now. We will be fine.” 

 

“I hope so.” 

 

***

“Two of our people discovered a threat late last night. According to them, it is an Abilisk. It’s most likely going to be going after the Anulax, as everything that comes to this part of the galaxy is. I have already considered a solution. We must call the Guardians of the Galaxy.” 

 

“My queen, what about the force? Is this something they cannot handle?” 

 

“I’m afraid it is not. Not even Y/N can defeat this one. Abilisks are much too large and dangerous.” 

 

“The Guardians will surely want payment for their service.” 

 

“Yes, and what better payment than the galaxy’s most wanted?” 

 

“Are you saying we give them Nebula in return for their work to defeat this beast?” 

 

Ayesha nodded. “Gamora surely would love to have her sister back. I see no problem with it. Are there any opposed to contacting the Guardians?” 

 

The room was silent.

 

“Good. We shall contact them immediately.” 

 

***

The next day, Aasim was finally able to catch up with you in the hallway when you were off your guard shift. 

 

“Y/N, I fear that something isn’t right.” 

 

“Are you telling me that you don’t trust the council to make every decision that rules your life?” 

 

“No, I just meant-” 

 

“Careful, Aasim, don’t say it too loud or Ayesha will have your head in seconds.” 

 

“Y/N! I am not disgracing the Sovereign! I merely meant that I am concerned about what is happening with this Abilisk, and Nebula. I fear for your life if she tries to escape.” 

 

“Well, I am, and I’m tired of being their slave.” 

 

“Y/N!” Aasim gasped. “How dare you!” 

 

“I’m just speaking the truth. That’s something that nobody seems to do around here.” 

 

“Please watch your words, or Ayesha will have your head in seconds.” 

 

The parallel brought you down off your high horse and made you realize that it was better to keep your mouth shut, just as you had all these years. Speaking your opinion could result in your death. “I’ll watch my mouth if you watch yours, Aasim.” You teased.

 

“Of course, Y/N.” He replied. “Now, about Nebula-” 

  
“What about Nebula?” 

 

“I overheard that the council decided to contact the Guardians of the Galaxy today to rid the area of the Abilisk before it attacks. And they plan to give them Nebula in return for their service.” 

 

“Oh really?” You hummed. “Interesting.” 

 

“I think it’s a great idea. None of us could take down that thing, and it’s most likely going to go after the Anulax.” 

 

Just then, Ayesha stopped around the corner. She heard you and Aasim speaking in the corridor and wanted to eavesdrop.

 

“Of course it’s going to go after the Anulax,” You began, “What wouldn’t? It’s the strongest source of power in the entire galaxy.” 

 

Ayesha smiled. Your words gave her a genius way on just how to get rid of you, once and for all. 

***

“Alright a-holes, let’s do this thing.” Peter sighed, picking up his gun and making sure it was loaded one last time.

 

“Yeah, yeah, quit bein’ dramatic for two seconds would ya?” Rocket spat, fooling with the stereo system. 

 

Gamora pulled out a gun as well, causing Peter to turn his attention to her. “What about your swords?” 

 

“I don’t think a sword will be much help in defeating an Abilisk.” Gamora replied. 

 

“Yeah, but, I just thought you were a sword kind of girl.” 

  
Off to the side, Drax was watching Rocket fool with all of the wires for the speakers. “Don’t they all just go to the same place?” 

 

Rocket rolled his eyes. “No, they do not, and I don’t need you breathing down my neck while I work on getting this thing hooked up either.” He paused, looking at the smallest version of Groot sitting on his shoulder. “That goes for you too, little dude.” 

 

“I am Groot.” 

 

Rocket sighed, “Fine.” 

 

All of a sudden, a loud roar echoed through the skies around them. 

 

“It’s here.” Gamora called. “Rocket, come on. Stop fooling with that thing we need you.” 

 

“It’s not my fault that Quill has to have music while we work!” 

 

“Hey! Don’t go blaming this on me, I have perfectly good reasons for wanting music while we work!” 

 

“Boys! Let’s go!” Gamora called, keeping a steady eye on the source of the roar, watching for the Abilisk to appear. 

 

By the time Rocket and Quill stopped arguing, the Abilisk had flown in and the battle had begun. While the rest of the team was going to town on the massive beast, little Groot started to fool with the plugs on the speaker. Eventually, he pushed the aux cord into it’s slot, and  _ Mr. Blue Sky  _ by the Electric Light Orchestra began to play.

 

***

Back at The Sovereign, the Guardians waited to be rewarded for their service of slaying the Abilisk and protecting the Anulax fields. The force was present, among the council, and you were watching closely from the side of the room.

 

You had never seen creatures that looked like these. It was the oddest of sights to see life forms that looked much like you did, except they didn’t have golden skin. One with a combination of pale and flushed skin caught you eye first. He had eyes like yours too, there was color around his irises that wasn’t golden. That made you feel confident. You weren’t the only one with different eyes.

 

The female had green skin that mesmerized you. And her hair was so long, and the curls that it fell in? Stunning. Sovereign hair was kept at a maximum of shoulder length, and it was always straightened. Curly hair was new to you.

 

The large one with red engravings on his skin fascinated you as well. You’d never seen a humanoid being as large as he was in height and width, it scared you a little. 

 

Their pet was the most interesting. A rodent that could speak just like the rest of them? And it walked on two legs? It was one of the oddest things you had ever seen. The little tree on his shoulder was odd too, and you were having trouble identifying if the tree had a face or not.

 

“Guardians, a thank you isn’t enough to express our gratitude for your service.” Ayesha began. You noticed that she was eyeing up the frontman, who went by the name of Star Lord.

 

“It was our pleasure.” He replied, smiling. 

 

“There was talk of a reward?” The animal spoke up next.

 

“Rocket-” The female snapped. 

 

“What? I am an avid partaker in the trade system, and keeping my word.” Rocket gave Ayesha a look. 

 

“Yes, there is a reward just as I promised.” Ayesha turned slightly to the right. “Bring her out.” 

 

Two council members drug out Nebula, her chains rattling due to the sudden movement. They threw her on the ground before the Guardians, and she caught herself on her knees.

 

“Nebula-” Gamora spoke. The name left her lips before she could even think on it. Her sister glared up at her, black eyes piercing with anger and resentment.

 

“I assume that all is well with this bargain, then?” Ayesha returned the focus on herself. 

 

“This is fine.” Peter answered, knowing Gamora wasn’t going to. “Thank you.” 

 

“Thank you for your services.” Ayesha replied.

 

No one had noticed that Rocket’s jaw had practically hit the floor. “This is it? We’re seriously taking Nebula as our reward? You’ve gotta be kidding me. I was expecting a little monetary value in this payment, ma’am. This is not fine, Quill!” 

 

“We’re just, gonna be going-” Peter ignored Rocket’s outburst, trying to usher the team out of the room. 

 

“Don’t ignore me, I know you can hear me!” 

 

Gamora was first out with Nebula. Peter made Rocket, Groot, and Drax leave before him so he could follow behind. 

 

Drax leaned down to Rocket to talk to him. “Maybe Nebula had monetary value if we turn her in for all of the crimes she’s committed.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter. I took a little something of my own.” Rocket muttered. 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Some batteries.” 

 

Drax and Rocket looked at each other before they both burst out laughing. 

 

“Come on guys,” Peter groaned, “Get it together.” 

 

They loaded up onto their ship and took off. 

 

You were sad to see them go. You wanted to talk to them, you had so many questions about life outside of the Sovereign.

 

“You are all dismissed!” Ayesha called after the Gaurdian’s ship was out of sight. “Return to your duties as planned.” 

 

Aasim walked up to you next. You were still gazing out into the open sky, just watching for something, anything. 

 

“Y/N-” He began. “Are you alright?” 

 

“I’m fine.” You sighed. “Just tired.” 

“I’m glad that Nebula is gone. Now I no longer worry about her hurting you, or anyone else.” 

 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” 

 

“Y/N, Aasim, what are you standing there for? The queen ordered that everyone goes back to work. Be gone with you!” A council member shooed you off. 

 

You both returned to your posts to finish out the day.

 

***

 

That afternoon, while the force was still hard at work, a council member approached Ayesha with fear in his eyes. 

 

“My queen, I’m afraid we’ve been robbed.” 

 

“Come, we shall talk in private.” Ayesha led him out into the hall and into one of the small rooms used for weapon storage. “How have we been robbed?” 

 

“It’s the Anulax, my lady. A noticeable portion of the batteries are missing. We believe that the Guardians are responsible-” 

 

“Nonsense.” Ayesha interrupted him. 

 

“Who else could have taken them, then?” 

 

“I have my suspicions. Leave this one to me.” 

 

“Your majesty, you have never taken action upon a mission on your own. Do you wish for me to call the-” 

 

Ayesha spun around, her face mere inches from his. “You will call no one.” She snapped. “And you will tell no one of this conversation.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

 

***

 

Ayesha went straight to the Anulax fields. She grabbed a rather large handful of the batteries and hid them in her dress. 

 

She went straight to your pod. 

 

She placed the batteries underneath your cot, next to your journal.

 

Ayesha was well aware that the Guardians had the other handful of batteries. It angered her, but not as much as your presence did. 

 

She went to the force first, and secretly paid two soldiers to go after the Guardians. Part of the deal was that they got their job done quietly, and told no one.

 

She returned to the council next, and informed them of her discovery.

 

***

 

“Y/N, Ayesha would like to speak to you. Immediately.” A council member announced. You rose from your station and followed her back to Ayesha’s throne room.

 

“Y/N, darling, how good it is to see you again.” 

 

Fear blossomed in the back of your mind. You could see the fire burning behind her golden eyes, there wasn’t anything good about to happen by any means.

 

You nodded to respond to her statement.

 

“There’s no need to look afraid, dear. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions is all.” 

 

You nodded.

 

“What do you know about the disappearance of the Anulax batteries?” 

 

Your eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sorry my queen, I have no idea-” 

 

“Do not lie to me. Where are they?” 

 

“Are you accusing me of stealing?” 

 

“There is no accusation to be made for something that is already been done.” Ayesha snapped.

 

The fear in your body began to spread. “I have stolen nothing, madam.” 

 

“I’ve given you the chance to speak the truth but yet only lies spill from your lips. How dare you disobey! Our only option now is to show her the truth.” 

 

Two council members then grabbed you by your shoulders and hastily led you to your pod. You watched in silence as they tore apart your pod, eventually lifting your cot to reveal your journal, and a stash of Anulax batteries. 

 

“I never took those! I didn’t do that, I swear!” You pleaded. 

 

“Silence.” One of the men snapped. “It is too late for that.” 

 

They grabbed the batteries and led you back to Ayesha. You were surprised that they left your journal untouched.

 

“My queen,” You sank to your knees. “Please, I did not steal from you. I swear!” 

 

“This pile of batteries says otherwise, Y/N.” 

 

“Your majesty, please!” A tear rolled down your cheek. 

 

“Silence!” Ayesha boomed. “Y/N, I have no other choice but to condemn you for your crimes.” 

 

“No! Please!” 

 

“You are sentenced to death upon betrayal of the Sovereign.” 

 

“Death? Since when is death a reasonable punishment for a crime that I never committed?!” 

  
Ayesha simply ignored your pleas. “Your death will be held publicly for the population at the dawn of tomorrow. Rest will, Y/N. This will be the last time you ever see the sun rise again.” 


	4. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally encounter the Guardians of the Galaxy, who end up being more help than you thought.

You cried and pleaded as they dragged you off to a dungeon cell for the night, begging for mercy upon your life. 

 

They ignored you. 

 

Ayesha had a smiled on her face when they locked the cell door. 

 

“Psychopaths.” You deadpanned once they had left your presence. Your pleas were beyond false, anything to make them think they’d won.

 

Once you were alone, you began to work at the cuffs around your wrists. 

It was almost as if you’d been trained for this moment. 

 

As smart as the Sovereign came across to be, they could actually be quite dumb. As part of your training to become a member of the force, escapism was a key element in multiple lessons. You learned how to escape from handcuffs, ropes, chains, small enclosures, debris, and just about anything. 

 

Within no time, the cuffs fell from your hands and softly clattered on the floor. 

 

Next went the ones around you ankles, and soon, you were free. Now you just had to escape the cell, and escape the planet.

 

That was going to be the hard part. 

 

***

 

The wailing of the sirens pounded in your ears. 

 

Yours fists and feet swung hard at every approaching life force. It pained you to be bringing harm to those who you’d called your brothers and sisters for so long. But you had to do it, you couldn’t stay a second longer. 

 

You made it all the way to the pod hanger with ease. 

 

You were about to jump into an escape pod, but a golden hand suddenly grasped the door as you reached for it. 

 

“Aasim,” You looked up. 

 

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I have to do this.” The sorrow in his eyes was present as he swung a punch, knocking you right in the jaw. You stumbled a few feet backwards before lunging back at him. After a few more blows, you realized he was pulling his punches to the best of his ability. When he had you in a headlock, he whispered into your ear, “When I give you the open shot, take me down,” He breathed, “And run.” 

 

“Goodbye, Aasim.” You replied, following his instructions immediately after. You were able to start the pod up and fly it out of the hanger just before the Force got there to stop you. 

 

You flew out into space, switching the pod to auto pilot and maximum speed so you could you take a moment to get your bearings. You looked back to see a number of pods flying after you. 

  
It was The Force’s job to complete their mission. They weren’t going to stop until they had you in their hands.

 

You began to dig around the small area of the spacecraft. You were able to find a few guns, flares, dried food supply, and a tiny survival kit with bandages and medicinal wipes in them.

 

Suddenly, the craft jolted and toppled around. They’d hit you. They were getting closer. You crawled back into the pilot’s seat and took hold of the steering mechanism. Pushing the pod to it’s limit, you began dodging the fires as best as possible. 

 

Out of the corner of your eye, a meteor field came into view. 

 

You knew chances of surviving a crash in this small craft was nearly impossible. 

 

And you also knew that chances of being able to safely maneuver through the meteor field were very low. Lower than your chances of surviving. 

 

But, you couldn’t let them catch you. 

 

You’d rather die trying.

 

You swung a sharp right and headed straight for the meteors. It wasn’t long before you were bashing into every single rock around you, your ship losing control as you went hurdling towards a large opening in the sky, tossing you into another realm. 

 

The trees were rapidly approaching. There was no way you could stop. 

 

You closed your eyes, and waited. 

 

Within seconds, everything was black.

 

***

You awoke with a gasp. 

 

You could tell that your eyes were open but you could see nothing.

 

All was silent except for your heaving breathing.

 

You quickly began to feel around, and you feared the worst. You had been enclosed in a small space, most likely captured during your time unconcious. 

 

“Help!” You shouted, pushing on the tight space that surrounded you. “Please! Let me out!” 

After some struggle, you were finally able to turn yourself so that you could see through a small hole in the debris. You remembered what happened now. The crash, the trees, the wind. 

 

With time it became harder to breathe. You knew that the harder your struggled, the faster you would run out of oxygen. 

 

“Hey! I found somethin’!” You could barely make out a male voice outside. 

 

You silenced yourself a listened. Had they found you?

 

“I am Groot.” 

 

“Yes, it’s what we saw come falling from the sky what else do you think it could be?” 

 

“I am Groot.” 

 

“Shut up, would ya?” 

 

The voices were closer. They definitely weren’t with the Sovereign.

 

“Help! I’m trapped!” You called.

 

“Did you hear that?” 

 

“I’m in here!” 

 

“Hold on, we’re gonna get you out of there, okay?” 

 

Soon enough, you could see the light of day again. The trees towered high above you, and two pairs of eyes looked down at you. 

 

***

 

“I am ashamed of every single one of you!” Ayesha boomed. “The people we call our best troops, let her escape!” 

 

Each member of the force sat and listened to Ayesha rant about Y/N’s escape. They hadn’t seen her this furious in a long time.

 

Aasim thought this was all ridiculous. Y/N would never steal. He knew her too well. “I think the only thing that has escaped us is your sanity, my queen.” 

 

Ayesha slowly turned to face Aasim. Her muscles were calm but the fire in her eyes was bright. “I’m sorry, Aasim, what did you say?” 

 

“I said I believe that the only thing that we’ve lost is our sanity, miss.” 

 

“No, you said that  _ I _ lost  _ my _ sanity.” She walked towards him. “Listen to me close, boy. Your little friend is a thief. She stole from  _ us _ . All of us!” 

 

“I’m sorry, my lady, but I cannot believe you.” 

 

“Is that why you let her go?” 

 

The air left the room as everyone turned slightly to look. 

 

“I haven’t got the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” 

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice. You pulled your punches. You let her escape because you care about her.” Ayesha grabbed his chin and looked dead into his eyes. “Hear me close, Aasim. You were born a perfect child. You have been perfect until she stained you. Do not lose everything you have earned over some misfit who was never really one of us to begin with. If you disobey orders one more time, it will be you who will be slain at dawn, right beside her.” 

 

“Yes, my queen.” Aasim swallowed, tears sheening his golden irises. 

 

Ayesha released his jaw and turned to face the center of the room again. “Now, all of you know what I expect from you. Split up, and do not return until you have found her. I want her body before me in 48 hours, dead, or alive.” 

 

***

 

As soon as you were able to crawl from the debris, after whomever it was had come to your rescue, you used your legs to push yourself out and onto the ground again. 

 

The sunlight was blinding, and your lungs expanded blissfully at the exposure to fresh oxygen again.

 

You lay on the ground and stare at the trees. Two faces came into view as they towered over you and stared down at your weak form. 

 

“Hey, isn’t that the chick from the soviets or whatever?” Rocket yapped. 

 

“I am Groot.” 

 

“Sovereign, same thing.” 

 

“I am here to do no harm,” You began. 

 

“That’s exactly what an undercover soviet would say.” Rocket cocked his gun and kept it aimed at you. You quickly tensed and tried to sit up but he stopped you, “Now, how did you find us?” 

 

“Do you really think someone trying to kill you would crash and almost kill themselves before even-” 

 

“Answer my question!” 

 

“I don’t know how I found you. I’m running from the same people you ran from.” 

 

“A soviet running away from other soviets? I’m not buying it.” 

 

“They accused me of a crime I am not guilty of. I am not one of them.” 

 

“I am Groot.” 

 

“Are you actually buying this crap?” Rocket looked up at Groot. 

 

“I am Groot.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess her eyes do look different than the other ones.” Rocket pondered for a minute before retracting his weapon and holding out his paw to help you up. “Okay, we’ll give you a chance. But if you try  _ anything _ , and I mean  _ anything _ , you’re dead.” 

 

“I accept this promise.” 

 

“I am Groot,” Groot held out a hand to help you get to your feet. 

 

“Is that all he says?” 

 

“Yes, yes it is. Don’t complain about it because then he complains about it and I’m the only one who has to listen to it,” Rocket started walking away. “Well, are you comin’ or what?” 

 

“Where are we going?” You asked, Groot walking past you. 

 

“Funny thing, our ship crash landed while we were trying to outrun your fellow golden a-holes. We’ve set up camp a few miles south of here. If you’re hanging with us that’s where you’re going, take it or leave it.” 

 

You were hesitant to follow them, but you had nowhere else to go. And if you could prove to the Guardians of the Galaxy that you were on their side, then you would never have to worry about taking on the Sovereign alone.

 

“Tick tock, goldie locks!” Rocket called. 

 

You were shaken from your thoughts and were quick to pick up your feet and follow the raccoon and the tree. 

 

***

 

Ten hours had passed. No one had any leads on Y/N’s disappearance, and Ayesha was beginning to grow impatient.

 

“I do not believe the fact that none of you can find nothing about her. What about those of you who followed her out? Which way did she go?” 

 

“She flew right into a meteor storm, my queen.” One of the men piped up. “We are uncertain if she made it out alive.” 

 

“Go look for her body then.” 

 

“Her being most likely imploded upon collision,” Aasim began. “Especially if she flew straight into a large object that would demolish the craft entirely.” 

 

“Implosion or not, there would be some remnant of her somewhere. I don’t care if it’s simply an arm, a leg, a finger even.” Ayesha raised her voice, “You heard me, 48 hours to find her, dead, or alive! Now you’re down to 38. Get to work.” 

 

After everyone resumed their duties, Ayesha returned to her chambers where she quickly decided that Aasim was no longer required for service under her rule.

 

“I will end him. He merely defends her.” She muttered to herself as she retrieved her dagger from it’s box on the top shelf of her closet. “I cannot have such a weak man working for me. Not one that was weakened by her sorcery.” She held up the blade and studied it closely, a smile forming on her lips. “His blood will be shed by dawn, his murder to appear as if he took his own life.” 

  
  


***

 

“Hey, losers! I found a friend in the woods!” Rocket called as emerged from the brush with Groot on his trail, and you following directly behind. 

 

Peter, Gamora, and Drax immediately took up arms when they saw your golden skin. Nebula simply remained sitting, watching everything go down.

 

“Guys, relax, she’s on our side. You think I would’ve let her this far if she wasn’t? I’m disappointed in you.” 

 

“That wouldn’t be the first mistake you’ve made, Rocket.” Drax commented. 

 

“Hey! I’m not the only screw up here, why do you always take it out on me!” 

 

While the duo proceeded to argue off to the side, Gamora slowly approached you. “I see you are from the Sovereign,” She kept her knife out and tight in her palm. “Why have wandered so far from home?”

 

“I come in peace, I swear upon my life,” You held your hands up in the air. “I was betrayed by my own queen. She sought to kill me by dawn, so I escaped. I crash landed in these woods, and your friends found me. They saved my life.” 

 

“How did Ayesha betray you?” Gamora eased her stance and held her knife down.

 

“She accused me of stealing Anulax batteries, and somehow even a bag of them was placed in my quarters. I did no such thing.” 

 

Gamora turned to look at Peter, and then they both turned to look at Rocket and Drax, who had paused their argument when they heard your words.

 

“You said Anulax batteries, right?” Peter asked you.

 

“Yes, Mr. Quill.” 

 

All eyes then shifted to Rocket. 

 

“What?!” He shouted. 

 

The Guardians explained that Rocket had stolen the batteries and it had now been made clear that you were framed for the act. They welcomed you to join them in refuge as neither of you had a way to travel, or a place to go. You accepted.

 

***

 

“That’s the girl that took me down single handedly.” Nebula muttered as Gamora took a seat next to her. They both watched as you helped Peter cut firewood, except you were able to snap a log with your bare hands.

 

“The Sovereign are a perfect race. No one has been able to stop them for decades. They’re programmed to be the best in the galaxy.” 

 

“Better than you?” Nebula scoffed. 

 

“Better than both of us.” 

 

Peter felt intimidated by your raw strength as he watched you bust another log in half like it was a small stick. “How long did it take you to do something like that?” 

 

“What, the logs?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m just curious.” 

 

“I was able to snap large objects after I could sustain three hundred pounds with only my arms, which was when I was around ten or twelve.” 

 

Peter’s jaw dropped. “That’s, wow.” 

 

“Don’t think it’s anything special. All of the Sovereign are born with the same vital strength as the last.” 

 

‘I’ve never seen anything tear something in half so easily.” 

 

“I suppose they are special.” 

 

“You don’t consider yourself one of them anymore?” 

 

“I never did. Running away from the place was the best thing I ever did for myself.” 

 

Peter nodded. “I know what it feels like.” 

 

You paused before continuing the conversation. “Thank you for all that you are doing for me. I will never be able to express my gratitude.” 

 

“It’s not a problem, really. We aren’t doing much as you can see. I just hope you don’t lose your sanity having to deal with us.” 

 

You smiled, genuinely, for the first time in a long time. “I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” 

 

***

 

Alexandra was the one who found him dead. 

 

There was a pool of blood surrounding his limp body. 

 

The color had faded from his golden skin. 

 

A blade rested in his flesh, pinning his body to the floor.

 

Tears streamed down Alexandra’s cheeks as she called for help. 

 

She watched from the hall as they wrapped up his body and began to clean up the blood.

 

Ayesha came. She stood next to Alexandra. 

 

“This is why we cannot let ourselves fall in love. The pain becomes too much, and we grow weak.” 

 

“He never said he loved her.” 

 

“Darling, are you that naive? Could you not see the longing in his eyes for her?” Ayesha grabbed Alexandra’s chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. “Do I see tears upon yours cheeks?” 

 

“My queen, I found him dead. I am simply distressed.” 

 

Ayesha squeezed Alexandra’s jaw tighter as the words slipped through her clenched teeth, “No. You will not cry. He is gone.” 

 

“I-” 

 

“No!” Ayesha boomed, causing Alexandra to flinch. “Tears show weakness. Did she also inflict weakness upon you?” 

 

“No, my queen.” 

 

“Good. Prove it to me, then.” Ayesha snapped, releasing Alexandra’s face. “Get back to work.” 

 

Alexandra stormed down the hall, and Ayesha watched as she walked away. She then looked through the door frame at the body bag and blood on the floor. 

 

“My lady, how should we dispose of his body?” 

 

“Bury him with the rest.” 


	5. The Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle breaks out between The Sovereign and yourself, with a little help from the Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry this took me literally forever to finish, but it's finally done! I hope you enjoy the last chapter and have enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for following!

_ “Help me-”  _

 

_ “Hurry, she’s coming!”  _

 

_ “She’s going to kill me.”  _

 

_ “Y/N, I need you.”  _

 

_ “Y/N-”  _

 

_ “Y/N!”  _

 

_ A corpse appeared in front of you. Aasim’s eyes were heavily clouded with decay, the color of them nearly a solid white.  _

 

_ “Kill her-” The corpse was in your face now, his breath rotten and voice demonic. Cold, dead hands gripped your arms. “Kill them all-”  _

 

You shot up from your slumber, sweat christening your temple and running down your back. Your throat constricted as you gasped for air, fear tickling your skin as it rushed through your veins. 

 

“Well, good morning.” Drax’s voice boomed next to you. 

 

“She’s awake, it’s about time.” Rocket scoffed. 

 

“What’s wrong with her? She isn’t moving.” 

 

“He’s dead.” The words left your voice in a soft whisper. Tears hung heavy behind your eyes as you fixated your stare on the ground before you.

 

“Who?” Gamora walked over to you, her hair hanging around her face as she looked down at your petrified figure. 

 

“Aasim. He was my only friend.” 

 

“How do you know?”

 

“He just told me,” Your words were cold. “Ayesha killed him because of me. I cannot allow her to walk away untouched, as Alexandra surely won’t do a thing,” you trailed off.

 

“Hold on, goldilocks,” Peter chimed in. “Don’t run in there guns blazing, because that’s exactly what she wants.” 

 

“I don’t care. She can have me. Aasim didn’t deserve to die because of me.”

 

“We need to think about this first,” Gamora replied. 

 

“You don’t have to help me. This is something I should do alone.” 

 

“Y/N, you aren’t going alone.” 

 

You rose to your feet, looking Gamora dead in the eyes, “Watch me.” 

 

***

 

At the rise of dawn, Ayesha watched peacefully as twelve of her soldiers were beheaded, mere silhouettes in front of the rising sun.

 

“My queen,” one of the council members began, “I do find it a bit harsh to end their lives over this.” 

 

“I gave them a chance. I said 48 hours or else. They failed me, so they must die.” 

 

“There are other punishments than death, my la-” 

 

“Do you wish to join them?” 

 

“No, ma’am.” He looked down.

 

“You are dismissed. Leave me to my peace.” 

 

“Yes, my queen.” 

 

***

 

“Y/N, we need to plan this out at least-“ Peter began, attempting to halt you in your activities. You were running around like a mad woman trying to gather materials for battle.

 

“Plan? I don’t have time to plan.”

 

“Y/N-“ Drax tried. “I don’t usually agree with Quill either, but I think we both should this time.”

 

“Ayesha killed the only person I ever loved. I’ll have her head by dawn.” You muttered. 

 

“Ayesha’s smart. Very smart.” Nebula spoke up.

 

“Oh, now she speaks.” Rocket huffed.

 

“No smarter than me.” You continued. 

 

“You’re pretty good,” Nebula sighed, “but she outsmarted me. And I’m pretty good, too.”

 

Gamora was the next to speak, “What are you talking about?” 

 

“Ayesha was supposed to pay me for killing you,” Nebula motioned to you, “but she twisted and snapped our deal like it was a twig.” 

 

“Deal?” You spat. “You mean she-“

 

“That night, when they paged you for an emergency, they sent you alone because Ayesha wanted you dead. But, I guess you were better than she thought.” Nebula paused, “So, after you captured me, she played dumb and acted like you had caught an actual threat, totally ignoring our deal and taking me captive anyways.” 

 

“I guess she made me your prison guard in hopes that you’d kill me trying to escape, too?” 

 

“I suppose. She used that deal against me like it was her job, and then tosses me out for a trade. All I’m trying to say is that she isn’t one you can surprise attack. You of all people should know that.” 

 

You began, “I am dif—”

 

Peter cut you off, “It doesn’t matter what you are. You’re not taking her on alone.” 

 

***

With the desire to end Ayesha’s shenanigans so they could too get back to doing their jobs, the Guardians helped you prepare for the fight against the Sovereign. 

 

After being able to fix Peter’s ship enough to the point where it could fly again, you were off. 

 

You spent the trip back to your homeland fixing weapons and loading them up, clipping many onto your person or having them ready to go.

 

“I know it hurts.” Drax sat down next to you.

 

You kept your eyes on the weaponry in your hands, “To lose the only person you loved?” 

 

“People. Yes, I do.” 

 

“Oh, my apologies, I didn’t mean—”

 

“Be careful with revenge,” Drax continued, “It’s a dangerous thing. You can kill everything, everyone that took those people away from you, and it won’t bring them back. I’m not saying bad people don’t deserve to be killed, but I am saying that it won’t fix everything. You might feel better, but in the end, nothing changes.” 

 

“Thanks, Drax. I appreciate it.” 

 

“Of course. I don’t know you very well, but, I like to be dramatic. Seemed like good timing.” 

 

***

 

“Prepare the Force. They’re headed straight for us.” Ayesha told one of the Council members softly, not to raise any alarm concerning those who were walking past them.

 

“Yes, my queen.” 

 

Each member of the Force received three buzzes on their pagers, signaling an emergency.

 

Ayesha’s voice spoke soothingly strong over the entirety of the Force base as each soldier gathered their weapons and suited up for battle: 

 

_ “As the best in the galaxy, I expect you all to fight and win this battle. _

 

_ There are to be no survivors except our own, and even then, I know some of you will die. _

 

_ Remember what you owe your race.  _

 

_ Your leaders.  _

 

_ And serve them willingly. _

 

_ This is a rebellion, and we must put an end to it at all costs.”  _

 

***

 

As suspected, there was no surprise attack, for as soon as the ship landed you were all bombarded by the Force tearing apart the already damaged remains of Peter’s ship to get to you. 

 

“Let me out of these chains and I’ll help you.” Nebula snapped, watching as everyone prepared to exit the ship and fight. 

 

“Sorry sis, you’re sitting this one out.” Gamora hummed.

 

“Gamora, please.” Nebula boomed, anger in her voice. 

 

“I don’t trust you, Nebula.” Gamora snapped over her shoulder. “We’ll be done before you know it.” 

 

“Rise and shine, suckers!” Rocket called as the door to the ship opened, and the six of you stormed out towards the oncoming enemies. 

 

Splitting up, you each began taking out as many Force soldiers as you could. You were taking them out the fastest, merely because you know their fighting strategies and exactly how they would swing.

 

Ayesha was watching it all go down from inside, among the Council members. 

 

“They’re winning,” a Council member muttered. 

 

“No. Just wait.” 

 

Caught up in your own pride, you got lax with your defense skills a little farther into the fight. By the time you and the Guardians had breached the main hall, you were so deep into battle that it all seemed easy from there on out. 

 

While tasseling with an old classmate of yours, you were suddenly met with a sharp pain in your side, and you looked down to see blood seeping from your abdomen. You took out the man you were fighting by grabbing his shoulders and knocking your skulls together, stealing his conscious. Luckily, because of your genetics, the wound wouldn’t be too much of a problem, but whoever wounded you was going to be.

 

You spun around to see Alexandra, holding a dagger, panting heavily, “I’m so sorry, Y/N.” 

 

Without words, you lunged at her, grabbing her wrist and twisting until she dropped the dagger. 

 

“If you’re so sorry then you wouldn’t be fighting for her.” You spat, receiving a punch in the stomach from Alexandra in return. 

 

She battered around with you a little until she had you in a headlock, “I have no other choice.” 

 

“Then why are you pulling your punches?” You swung you body over hers and slammed her down, “You do have a choice, you just don’t know how to make one.” 

 

Alexandra lunged forward, pinning you down and pressing her forearm down hard against your throat, “I was always jealous of you,” she spat, winding up a punch and letting it hit your face hard, “I hated you. They worshipped you. And this is what you do with their praise?” 

 

“They killed Aasim,” you choked. “I know you loved him too.” 

 

Alexandra seemed infuriated by your accusation, pushing down harder onto your person, “There is no such thing.” 

 

You were quick to knee her in the gut, round kicking her so that she collapsed, and you climbed on top of her back. “I can see it in your eyes, Alexandra.” You panted heavily, “And if you would just let the past go, you can join the right side.” 

 

Alexandra remained still for a second, before she muttered something. 

 

You leaned down mockingly, “What was that?"   
  


“I said, get off of me!” She shoved you off, throwing some more punches and kicks, tossing you over to the side against once of the white marble walls. 

 

You watched as she slowly reached for her dagger, standing, looking between you and the blade. 

 

“Alex—”

 

She held the dagger out to her right side, running in a Sovereign who was rushing over to harm you. “Go,” Alexandra breathed. 

 

Shocked, you were quick to rise to your feet and run, looking back to see Alexandra begin taking down other Sovereign. 

 

From inside the room, Ayesha and the Council members watched in utter disbelief. 

 

“No. No, this cannot be.” Ayesha snapped. 

 

“What do you propose we do, my queen?” 

 

Ayesha hesitated before answering, “Fight.” 

 

***

 

While the battle raged on in the main hall, the Guardians, Alexandra, and yourself had taken down a good portion of the Force. Blood stained the golden floor, and it hurt you to see so many of your past brethren fallen, no matter how much you hated them. 

 

“Hey! This is pretty easy!” Drax called, knocking out another Sovereign.

 

“You’re telling me!” Rocket replied, shooting one down.

 

Suddenly, a booming voice echoed through the main hall, ceasing each motion within the room. “Oh Y/N!” Ayesha called. 

 

You looked to see Ayesha standing in front of her thrown, golden garb swapped for a tight black suit, the same that all of the Force soldiers wore, but just a tad different. “You aren’t the only one who can fight, darling. She smiled, unsheathing a word from it’s casing and twisting it in the air multiple times before regaining her grip on the base.

 

“That’s hot.” Peter muttered from the corner, Gamora quickly punching him in the shoulder to silence him.

 

“And as for you, Alexandra,” Ayesha began down the throne stairs, heading straight for Alexandra, “I am disgusted. She has ruined you, one of my best.” Ayesha struck Alexandra across the face. 

 

“Hey!” You boomed, storming over towards them. “If you’re gonna kill somebody, make it me.” You spat. 

 

“Gladly.” Ayesha smiled. “Don’t stop on my count, soldiers!” And with that, she swung at you and the fight resumed. 

 

Alexandra made sure to fight off any approaching Sovereign while you kept Ayesha busy. The Guardians did the same, except for Rocket and Groot. Since they were the smallest, and stealthiest, they ran off to find the Council members. 

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have given you that second chance,” Ayesha snarled, swinging at you again only for you to lean back and miss her blade by mere inches. “The moment you were born, I knew you’d be trouble!” 

 

You tried lunging for her, but she nicked your upper arm with her sword. 

 

“Back in my day we used real weapons,” she laughed, kicking you and punching your gut. “We had to get dirty when we fought, actually fight to win.” 

 

You pulled from her grasp and spun around quickly, coming in fast with a hard kick to her side and punching her in the jaw. She immediately lunged back, and you blocked her with a hanging five. 

 

“You praised my work!” You spat, blood on your lips, lunging for her again.

 

“You disobeyed! After everything I did for you!” Ayesha boomed, swinging and cutting your side open with her sword. 

 

You reached for your wound in pain, and she took the split second distraction to hurtle towards you and knock you onto the ground.

 

“I have no sympathy for a traitor.” Ayesha looked down at you coldly. 

 

“And I’ve got no sympathy for the devil.” You round-kicked, knocking Ayesha down, giving you just long enough to push yourself up and your foot down on her skull. In the midst of everything, she dropped her sword and it slid a few feet away from her grasp.

 

Nonetheless, she used her hands to grab your free ankle and throw you back over, in which you rolled and stood right back up. Ayesha came at you as soon as you were stable, and it wasn’t until then she realized you had stolen something from her. 

 

Your grip on the golden sword was tight, and there was a certain fire in your eyes that was anything but comforting. 

 

“What was that about fighting dirty?” You mocked her, holding a hand up to your ear to cup it, “With real weapons? Is this real enough for you?!” Fury tore through your voice like a hurricane as you lunged at Ayesha with the sword. 

 

She tried her hardest to dodge you, but you were relentless in your offensive skills. Luckily, with the help of the Guardians and Alexandra, none of the other Sovereign soldiers were able to make it to Ayesha to help her. She tried running, slipping away from your line of fire just long enough to get a grip on something, but you didn’t give her the space.

 

After nicking her perfectly golden skin a handful of times, you were finally able to start doing more damage until you knocked Ayesha off her feet, pinning her down with the sword against her throat. 

 

The fight around the two of you had practically ceased, the only surviving Force soldiers surrendering or pulling out of the battle. 

 

“Y/N,” Alexandra began from off to the side, “I think we should consider our decision wisely.” 

 

“What decision? If she doesn’t go we all have to suffer.” You panted, your eyes not leaving Ayesha’s stiff form.

 

“If you kill the queen, the Council will have your head before the night’s over.” 

 

“I don’t think the Council will be an issue.” Gamora added from the other side of the room. 

 

Peter and Drax smiled knowingly, Rocket had done more than just take care of the Council.

 

“There’s nothing letting her live will do for any of us.” You replied, staring Ayesha down as you spoke. 

 

“Kill me. You’ll have to live with it the rest of your life, and there is no punishment greater than that.” 

 

Silence fell over the room. Everyone watched intently as they awaited your decision, seconds ticking by like months, years. 

 

The words fell off your lips barely above a whisper, “I’ll take it.” 

 

Blood pooled on the golden floor slowly, quietly, gently. 

 

***

 

“Seeing as that all leadership has been dismissed among us,” Alexandra stood in front of the throne, addressing the remaining Sovereign the next day, “I speak today, as your Vice Force Commander and friend, with multiple options we can take as a society to begin again.” 

 

Being that none of the Sovereign felt true emotion, there was no wave of grief concerning the fallen Force soldiers, or Ayesha’s death. Only logical thinking, as to what was going to happen to the society as a whole next. 

 

You stood in the back, alone, waiting for Alexandra to propose the idea you had given her. 

 

“As time advances and changes are made, I believe it’s time the Sovereign makes some changes as well.” Alexandra continued, “As next in line among the leadership, it has been proposed that I am crowned as your next queen and leader.” 

 

A small smile appeared on your lips. 

 

“However, I am not the only one suited for this role.” 

 

Your grin faded, features sharpening.

 

“I believe that Y/N is also suited for the role as your next queen.” Alexandra motioned to you, and the entire room turned around to look. Smiling nervously, you glared at Alexandra so she would continue.

 

“Y/N has shown us the path to freedom, the path to love, emotion, wondrous things that Ayesha never let the Sovereign see. I believe that Y/N’s difference among us was something sent to save us from ruin, something much more powerful than the Council or Ayesha would ever allow in their society.” She paused, “But this is our society now, and we can change.” 

 

You closed your eyes, awaiting the uproar. The way Ayesha had programmed them, worked them, they wouldn’t be open to change. There was no way. You were shocked they even let you stay this long without rioting.

 

But suddenly, clapping arose from the crowd.

 

They wanted you as their queen. 

 

***

 

You waved off the Guardians with much thanks for their help. 

 

“You know, after all that, I guess you didn’t need our help after all.” Peter teased.

 

“I did. I cannot thank you enough for it.” You smiled softly. “Thank you all for everything.” 

 

“We all got something good out of this.” Drax began. “We can go do our thing without Ayesha hunting us down, and now we’ve made a new ally. Easy access to Anulax, too.” 

 

“Yes, feel free to ask of any favors. I’ll be here.” 

 

Rocket spoke next, “And I’ll be back. That’s for sure.” 

 

As you waved them off in Peter’s newly repaired ship, which had been worked on by some of the Sovereign engineers, Alexandra came up to you.

 

“My queen, the people are ready for you inside.” 

 

You turned to her, “Alexandra, I-” 

 

“Shh, I did the right thing and we both know it.” 

 

“You deserve the throne, not me.” You retorted.

 

“And for what? I always obeyed. I never even realized how horrible Ayesha was, how controlling the Council was until you showed me. I didn’t feel pain until I found Aasim dead,” Alexandra trailed off. 

 

You swallowed, “You found him?” 

 

“I did.” Alexandra hesitated, swallowing a lump in her throat, “and that, you taught me something. We weren’t programmed without emotions, we were just programmed not to use them.” 

 

“What am I supposed to say to them?” You asked. 

 

“You’ll know.” Alexandra sighed, “But for now, they’re waiting for instruction.” 

 

“I guess we better get started then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hanging Five—a position in fencing/stage combat in which the forearm his held above the forehead in a blocking position and the weapon faces out towards the side.


End file.
